Why Has This happened?
by Risetotheoccasion
Summary: Jackosns knocked up - what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 1 :)

'Well, Jackson' said Doctor Brown, 'Do you want to see your baby?'

'This can't be normal, I can't be having a baby, for one I'm not female and well two, don't you need an egg?'

'Well it seems you have made history Mr Walsh, Mr Livesy aren't you going to say something?'

'What do you want me to say? I'm okay with this because I'm not!'

'Aaron will you please calm down, it's not like we can change it – I'm pregnant and well there's nothing we can do'

'We don't have to keep it' the words slipped out of Aaron's mouth before he had a chance to stop them and judging by the tears welling up in Jackson's eyes he knew he'd made a mistake.

'Jackson, I didn't mean that'

'Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it!'

'Please Mr Walsh, you can't get stressed, it's not good for either of you'

Jackson lay down on the bed closing his eyes wishing for two seconds that he wasn't here now and that his baby didn't exist.

'Mr Walsh, can you please lift your top so I can take a scan?' This is when Jackson was sure it was real and followed the doctor's orders.

The gel felt so cold and Jackson shivered. Aaron moved closer to the monitor to see the baby for the first time.

When it came up on the monitor, Jackson's eyes began to well up again; Aaron just sat there looking at the screen, feeling nothing.

'That's your baby,' the doctor stated snapping Aaron out of his trancelike state.

'Aaron isn't him or her amazing, our little baby', earlier anger at Aaron forgotten.

Aaron didn't answer, not because he was in love, he felt nothing for this little life and nothing for the fact he's supposed to care for it.

Jackson knew this the minute he looked in Aaron's eyes.

'You feel nothing, do you?'

'I'm sorry Jay but, well it can't be mine, I can't cope with a child'. Aaron got up and left the room, he knew how he felt and not even the first scan could change his mind.

Jackson began to cry. 'There there Mr Walsh, he will learn to love your baby in time, it is always a shock for some people at first, and would you like a picture of your child?'

Jackson stopped crying and nodded, and after cleaning the gel off he left the room and went to get Aaron who was sitting outside the room with his head in his hands.

'Aaron, it's ok, I understand.' Aaron looked up at the sound of Jackson's voice.

'Why don't we go home and talk about it there'.

Aaron was grateful that the drive home was silent as he had time to reflect on what went on, he was also grateful when they reached smithy cottage.

'I need a drink' was the first thing Aaron said when he entered the front door. 'Do you want one?'

'Just an orange juice thanks.' Aaron returned to the living room with a can of beer and an orange juice to find Jackson once again looking at his baby.

On hearing Aaron enter, he put the picture into his wallet and accepted the drink.

Jackson looked into Aaron's eyes and began to speak knowing what he was about to say would kill Aaron and well possibly him, but the baby was now a priority.

'Aaron, I'm leaving you'.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 2 :)

'Aaron, I'm leaving you'.

Aaron had sensed that these words would come the whole way home knowing that Jackson understood he wouldn't cope.

Aaron knew what he was going to say 'please do Jay, I'm young and stupid, I won't cope, and you need someone better.'

Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought maybe Aaron would fight say he would change, all the usual Aaron Livesy crap, but one mention of a baby and Aaron heads for the hills.

Aaron could see the look of what do I do now on Jackson's face but couldn't care less, he was fighting with his inner head as to why this has happened.

Jackson stood up from the couch and went to the bedroom, Aaron did not follow.

Aaron heard the noise of wardrobe door opening and closing but still didn't move he just continued to drink his beer. He didn't even look as Jackson headed to the door with his bag.

Jackson turned his head to face Aaron and with tears welling up in his eyes, said I will always love you before walking out the door.

Paddy came home a couple of hours later to find Aaron in a complete mess on the couch, tears falling from his eyes.

Paddy knew about the baby, Jackson had told him before Aaron.

'He's left me Paddy,' Aaron sobbed as Paddy wrapped his arms around him.

'What did you say?'

'I told him the baby meant nothing to me and I referred to getting rid of it'

'Oh, Aaron why did you do such a thing, he's gonna really need you!'

'I'm scared Paddy, I'm too young to be a dad'

The tears from Aaron's eyes increased at this point, knowing that Jackson would be alone for the next 30 weeks and face all kinds of problems.

0_0

It was just after 1am and Aaron had been crying on paddy's shoulder for most of the evening. Paddy has just got Aaron to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

Paddy stood frozen knowing fine rightly who was there and what they were going to do.

It had to be Hazel, Jackson had told her at the same time Paddy had been told, and Hazel hugged her son, saying how she would love a granddaughter to take travelling or a grandson to teach how to fight.

Judging by the reaction on Jackson's face at that statement, Paddy knew how glad Jackson was to have support of his family but no way would his child be fighting.

Paddy was there when Jackson had plucked up the courage to tell Aaron. Jackson was 8 weeks gone. Aaron had asked him to bar west for the evening but Jackson refused because he had not been well all week.

Aaron has been very worried. Jackson was going to see doctor after doctor, and this particular evening, Aaron demanded to know what was wrong.

'Alright, you have been ill for a week and off with me for weeks, what's up?'

Jackson had turned away from the television and looked at Aaron's eyes, and with Paddy on the other couch, simply said 'I'm pregnant'.

Aaron freaked out asking all kinds of questions and with each answer, getting even redder.

Paddy tried to calm Aaron as he could see how stressed Jackson was, but Aaron being usual Aaron went to drown his sorrows at the pub.

The past two weeks they hadn't really been the same to each other.

Aaron had barely spoken one word to Jackson other than do you want something or can I help you.

Aaron wasn't the best caring type and Hazel going on about the best push chairs and where they should live drove Aaron mental. Paddy could sense it.

Paddy knew Aaron had been dreading today when finally he'd have to face what was happening and admit that there is baby Livesy growing inside Jackson for nine months and picturing the baby wouldn't help much either. Paddy knew Aaron wanted this to be a nightmare.

Paddy answered the door, 'Hello Hazel'

'I AM GOING TO KILL THAT AARON!'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 3 :)

'I AM GOING TO KILL THAT AARON!'

'Hazel maybe we best talk about this'

'I said to myself I said Hazel Aaron will come through for Jackson in the end especially with the fact Jackson is pregnant but oh no I got that wrong'

'Hazel can this wait, Aaron's sleeping'

'Yes Paddy, I can wait all night'

Hazel settled herself on the couch opposite where Aaron was sleeping; Paddy went to bed safe in the knowledge that Hazel would not wake Aaron.

0_0

Aaron awoke to find Hazel starring at him. He knew he was in for it the minute his eyes were open.

Hazel saw Aaron stir and said 'morning sunshine'

'Hazel, don't start'

'Don't you dare tell me not to start – you have no right after what you did to my boy!'

'He left me'

'And from what I hear you didn't even put up a fight'

'I can't look after a baby'

'But it's ok to knock someone up and kick them out?'

'That's not what happened'

'Oh yes it is sweetheart!' Hazel spat

Paddy was woken by the racket downstairs and went down to stop it before all hell broke loose.

'Why don't we all calm down' he suggests before getting evil looks from both Aaron and Hazel.

'Oh forget this – I'm going to work'

Aaron headed out the door, slamming it behind him, Hazel hot on his heels.

'You know my boy never deserved you, you treated him like dirt and now you break him when he's already fragile you disgust me'

With that Hazel turned and went to the bus stop, not looking back.

Aaron continued to walk arriving at work in such an angry state, that he picked up a spanner and hit an engine to pieces.

0_0

That was the last he had heard from Hazel or Jackson for the next ten weeks.

He missed Jackson like crazy, every time he saw a child in the village, all he could think of was Jackson's large stomach and the way he always smiled.

It was especially the birth of his sister that got to him the most. Chas had told him she was pregnant for real 3 months before Jackson had dropped his bombshell. Aaron could tell from Chas' large stomach that she wasn't kidding.

Chas had named her baby Amy as she thought it went with Aaron.

Aaron had gone to ask his mother for advice, only to find her not in and Carl looking after Amy.

Aaron had asked could he have a cuddle with the baby, Carl was apprehensive at the idea but when Aaron held her, you could see the love in Aaron's eyes

Chas arrived home to find this scene in front of her and told Aaron that he was a natural.

'Thanks mum, she's so amazing'

'That's your little sister – Aaron why are you crying love – do you want kids?'

'She's so cute and tiny and mum I had the chance to have a child and I blew it'

'What do you mean love'

'Jackson was pregnant – I'm not sure about now'

Chas looked stunned and Aaron explained how it was possible.

'Did he keep it?' Chas asked

'I have no idea; he's 20 weeks so...'

'Love you should find him'

'I blew it again mum like I always do I should have stopped him leaving and yet he left and I asked him to get rid of it because I can't be a dad and now I want to be, looking at Amy and holding her, I felt love and a need to protect her and that's what I'm going to feel if I can hold my baby'

'Love I kept in touch with Hazel, I bumped into her after she was screaming at you that day I went to ask her what's what and she told me – I took her number promising her you'd see sense'

'But you looked stunned'

'Yes at the fact you trust me and that you saw sense – here ring Hazel and get your man and baby'

Aaron wasted no time dialling the number 'Hi Hazel its Aaron can I come over?'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 4 :)

Aaron wasted no time dialling the number 'Hi Hazel its Aaron can I come over?'

Hazel sounded like she had been crying 'Aaron I begged him not to, I hoped he wouldn't'

Aaron felt his heart skip a beat- Jackson had killed their baby.

Aaron felt the need to hear Hazel say it

'Hazel what did Jackson do?'

'He's still working Aaron, carrying heavy cement, he's in no fit state, and he could hurt himself.'

Aaron felt a slight relief that his baby was still alive but anger that Jackson was being so stupid and working when with his profession he should be at home resting and taking it easy.

'Where is he Hazel?'

It took Aaron a full 20 minutes to convince Hazel to give him the address of the building site.

It was over 30 minutes away a few miles outside Hotten.

Aaron had borrowed one of the cars parked in the garage forecourt and changed into something more suitable before setting off.

He arrived at the building site to find several builders one being Jackson and the others being there including Jackson's mate Dave.

He recognised Dave from a party him and Jackson had been to, and noticing the builders seemed to be picking on Jackson for his large size.

Dave noticed Aaron starring and went to get Jackson.

Jackson looked like he could cry when he walked towards Aaron.

'Jay'

'Aaron what are you doing here and you lost the right to call me Jay when you told me to ditch my baby'

'Our baby Jay, ours'

Jackson looked like he was about to faint when Aaron made this comment.

'What do you mean ours?'

'We are in this together for love and I want both you and our baby'

Jackson felt is heart melt at that moment, he was supposed to be angry and upset with Aaron but with Aaron standing there telling him he wanted to be involved, Jackson just couldn't, he threw his arms around Aaron kissing him before feeling a kick from the baby for the first time.

'It's you and me Aaron and our little baby' Jackson said with a smile.

'Jay, also please stop working'

'I will anything for you babe'

Jackson headed back towards the building site to quit not noticing the digger that was heading straight towards him.

It was too late; there was an almighty thud as the digger hit Jackson, Aaron running towards him screaming Jay and Jackson lying there motionless while another builder dialled 999. Aaron was sure he'd lost them both.

0_0

It was dark in the hospital waiting room and all Aaron could hear was I'm sorry we did all we could for them both.

Aaron feared hearing these words but knew at some point they would be spoken to him, whether it would be tonight or in the morning.

All the doctor had said was he was in theatre meaning that their little baby would die.

As this repeated in his head, the little life he had created vanishing, the doctor approached again.

It was Doctor Brown 'hello Mr Livesy, we have some good news'

Aaron felt a wave of relief, 'Your little girl is clinging to life, and she's fine'

Aaron could not believe he has a daughter, 'where is she?'

'She's still inside Jackson; she's going to be fine'

'What about Jackson, how is he?'

'Broken is probably the best word, his ribs are smashed and one lung is punctured'

Aaron knew what this meant both he and the baby were in critical condition.

'We are going to keep him sedated to prevent further injury and when both are brought out of theatre you can see them.'

Hazel had been with Aaron the whole time and was overjoyed by the news.

'Thank you doc' she beamed

'Did you hear that Aaron, they may be ok'?

Aaron didn't reply he was too busy thinking.

'Aaron did you hear me?' Hazel repeated

'Julia Lydia Hazel Walsh'

Hazel looked at Aaron 'What?'

'Julia Lydia Hazel Walsh – that's our daughter'

Hazel beamed at Aaron – she could not be more proud.

At that moment Jackson was wheeled out of surgery.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 5 :)

At that moment Jackson was wheeled out of surgery.

Doctor Brown said 'Wait here and we'll get him settled with all the proper equipment and then you both can sit with him'

Aaron and Hazel both watched form the window as Jackson was hooked up to life support and proper tubes inserted.

Doctor Brown came out when this task was complete.

'He will be kept under sedation for a week to check there was no internal damage to both him and the baby –you can both go in and sit now if you'd like'

Hazel grabbed Aaron by the arm and tugged him into the room, Jackson looked so frail and his chest rose and fell in time with the life support machine.

Hazel was the first to speak 'love its ok mum's here- I'm always going to be here for you'. She spoke this while softly stroking Jackson's cheek.

'Jay, just you keep fighting for both I and Julia, yes our little Julia please'

Aaron could have sworn he saw Jackson blink at this statement so he continued speaking while pulling a hospital chair closer to the bed.

'Jay, our little girl needs you, they can keep you in a coma until she's born but I'm not gonna let you die, I'm fed up of you playing with diggers, at least the cars I work on don't move'

Hazel smiled at Aaron realising that Aaron loved little Julia more than anything.

'Aaron why did you pick Julia as a name, not being sure if my Jackson will or won't agree with it'

'Cain used to tease Jackson and me about being Romeo and Juliet, but I don't think Romeo is a girl's name and Juliet doesn't go with Walsh so I thought Julia made sense.

Hazel laughed at this – she couldn't help it, even with her son lying fighting for his life.

'Plus we can't call her red shirt, smile or I must be dreaming'

Hazel starred at Aaron when he mentioned all that, taking her eyes of Jackson.

'Why on earth would you call Julia any of that?'

'Red shirt because of what Jackson was wearing the first night we met, smile because I love Jackson when he smiles and well, I must be dreaming because why would he want me.'

'Aaron you know I didn't mean what I said, the night Jackson left you, right?'

'Hazel you don't have to explain yourself, I get it that you were angry but I'm never gonna leave the two best things in my life ever again'

At this point Aaron leaned forward and took one of Jackson's hands in his own while stroking Jackson's stomach with his other – he felt the baby kicking.

'Hey do you hear your daddy and grandma talking about you?'

'Oww, I'm too young to be a granny' Hazel said with a smirk.

'You'll spoil her rotten when she's born'

'Too right I will, I'll even move in' Aaron looked horrified.

'Only joking but where are you going to live, Paddy's is way too small for the three of you'

'I was thinking of Dale View beside the garage so I can check up on the pair of them during break and lunches, I even have enough for rent'

Hazel was shocked at how much Aaron had changed in the past 10 weeks; she was now sure he was prepared for parenthood.

0_0

It continued like this for 6 more days, Aaron and Hazel making small talk while sitting beside Jackson, mostly the talk was about Julia and how amazing it will be when she's born.

'Knowing you Aaron her first word will be beer or car'

'No I'm sure she will take it after Jackson and her first word will be builder'

'I'd love her first word to be daddy as it applies to both of you – but of course you're not the sentimental type'

At this point in the conversation the doctor had entered the room as asked them both to wait outside while they took Jackson off life support.

The task was completed quickly and the doctor said it only be a matter of minutes before Jackson would open his eyes.

Hazel and Aaron rushed back into the room each grabbing one of Jackson's hands, waiting to see Jackson's eyes flicker.

They only had to wait a few more seconds...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 6 :)

They only had to wait a few more seconds...

Of course Jackson didn't know this; he'd been asleep for a week.

He saw a bright white light, not sure where he was and what he was doing until he remembered.

A digger, that's the first thing he saw through this light, it was yellow and was heading straight towards him, he knew it was too late, the driver put on the brakes but still it was too late.

Jackson thought he was dead, that he'd once again lost Aaron and this time he couldn't return, Aaron had finally accepted their baby only to have them both taken away in a cruel fashion.

He saw his mother then all dressed in black crying at a gravestone with Aaron laying flowers – this broke his heart, he was gone, never to come back.

He heard a voice though, his mum telling him she was there and Aaron begging him to hold onto life for Julia.

Who the hell was Julia? Jackson then realised he was just in a dream like state and that he was in fact semi conscious.

Jackson had seen enough medical shows to know that patients in a coma can often hear things going on around them but can't respond to anything being said.

He continued to listen to Aaron and his mother and soon realised Julia was his daughter, he then remembered he was the first pregnant man.

He caught the bit about the red shirt and why his daughter couldn't possibly be named that.

He remembered that night so clearly like it was yesterday.

Pool, it was always his weakness, Sol would challenge him to a game every time they were in bar west, Jackson then remembered Aaron hates sol which made him laugh.

This game however was different that night as it won him a love life and a baby. He'd gone to the bar in the mentioned red shirt to get change and there sitting alone in his amazing black jumper was Aaron.

He walked up to him and asked if he wanted a game, Aaron was clearly in the closet and couldn't have gotten out of there quick enough.

Jackson remembered how he loved the fact that Aaron had forgotten his phone, meant they would have to see each other again.

Aaron grew from the first night into an amazing boyfriend although Jackson would never call Aaron this it was mate, until one night in front of everyone at the Woolie, Aaron kissed Jackson and told him he loved him and from then on, Aaron was amazing.

0_0

This is how Jackson spent those 7 days trapped inside his head, picturing everything Aaron and his mum said.

He laughed at their idea of Julia's first word, Jackson is sure that it will not be beer, car, builder or anything else.

It would be a word that applied to both Aaron and himself; he loved his mother's idea of the first word to be daddy but he also loved the idea of Julia's first word to be love.

Love meant a lot to Jackson and he knew the minute he woke up that he would have a lot of people that love him.

He began to feel a sharp pain coming from his chest and could feel something in his throat.

He began to cough hoping this would clear the blockage but it didn't.

Soon, however it was removed and Jackson felt like opening his eyes.

He opened them, to find his mum and his boyfriend both starring at him, each holding his hands.

Aaron was the first to speak 'Welcome back to the real world'

Hazel didn't give Jackson any time to speak 'Oh love, I missed you, I was worried sick'

'Alright Hazel give him a chance to speak'

'Aaron', Jackson whispered 'Julia's a lovely name for our little girl but I'm warning you her first word will not be beer.'

Aaron had a grin so wide at this statement before kissing Jackson softly.

'I love you Jay'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 7 :)

'I love you Jay'

'I love you too Aaron'

0_0

Jackson had to spend the next week recovering in hospital in severe pain from his ribs.

They scanned the baby every couple of days to check on her progress but the doctor was happy that there had been no damage.

Jackson was so pleased about this and with every scan looking happier and happier at how their baby was doing.

Jackson was finally told he could go home the following day but had to take it easy. Jackson did not like this idea but Aaron loved it.

'You're doing it for Julia' is all he kept saying every time Jackson moaned about having to give things up.

Jackson was glad it was his last night in hospital as going home meant he could begin properly sharing a bed with Aaron.

It's not like Jackson didn't in hospital anyway, Aaron sat in behind him and Jackson slept on his chest while Aaron put both his hands on the bump, Jackson loved sleeping like this.

That's how they were cuddled up when Jackson started thinking about how amazing it will be to finally get home to his bed with Aaron.

'Penny for your thoughts' this brought Jackson back to reality, it was Aaron.

'Yes sorry, just thinking about getting home with you,' Jackson placed his hands on top of Aaron's on top of the bump.

'We are going to our own house, to Dale View'

Jackson looked surprised, 'don't worry I roped in all my family and all our stuff is already in place, we just need to do up the nursery'

'Aww babe you didn't have to'

'Jay, I did, now get some rest, you both need it'

Jackson was soon sleep on Aaron's chest and Aaron watched contently knowing that soon he would be able to keep an eye on both of them from home

0_0

Jackson was so excited to be home to Dale View and no longer stuck in hospital.

Aaron had told Jackson of Hazel's threat to move in but Jackson said he was happy alone with Aaron. Hazel was not pleased at this news.

'You need me, love' Hazel argued

'No mum I need Aaron and you can visit when you want – you just can't live with us'

Hazel agreed to that because it meant she could visit when she wanted.

Jackson was pregnant and could do most things for himself so really he didn't need his mum.

0_0

Before Aaron and Jackson knew it, Jackson was 35 weeks and really showing.

Aaron had gone to work leaving Jackson at home watching TV.

'See you later Jay' Aaron said kissing Jackson 'and see you later Julia' he said kissing Jackson's stomach.

'You do that every day' Jackson laughed

'Yes so' Aaron pouted 'I'll see you later'

He kissed Jackson again and went to work.

Jackson snuck out that afternoon to go to bar west to meet Sol and the rest of his mates knowing he could be back before Aaron finished work.

This would not be the case, Aaron finished work early at 3pm after telling Cain about Jackson's pregnancy and Cain said he could have the afternoon off.

Aaron was frantic after not finding Jackson at home, ringing Hazel and telling her Jackson was gone and asking if she had seen him.

'At 35 weeks Jackson could go into labour' Hazel shouted frantic

'I'm fully aware of that Hazel'

This conversation continued for several minutes, Hazel mostly blaming Jackson's disappearance on Aaron.

Aaron had had enough and slammed the phone down, panicking about what could have possibly happened to his whole world.

Soon after he began to freak out, he received a call from Sol.

'Hi Sol what are you doing ringing me?'

'It's Jackson he's been rushed to A&E'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 8 :)

'It's Jackson he's been rushed to A&E'

'Why Sol?' the panic beginning to rise in Aaron's voice

'I dunno he just began clutching he stomach and went very pale and so we rushed him to A&E – the doctor won't tell us anything because we aren't family'

Aaron knew it must be serious. He asked Sol which hospital and when Jackson was admitted, the reply was that it was 30 minutes ago.

Aaron wasted no time; he went to get Hazel and rushed to Hotten General where both were met by Jackson's friends all with anxious looks on their faces as well as Doctor Brown.

0_0

This was unknown to Jackson, he was in a bed in the hospital with a major pain in his stomach, and he clutched his stomach, hoping everything was ok.

He wondered how he had gotten to this point, 5 weeks from having a baby.

He knew why he was in hospital at this current moment in time, his own stupidity.

Aaron had left for work in the usual fashion, kissing him, then the bump, then him again, it's how he worked.

Jackson was watching TV for most of the day considering with the size of him there is not much else he could do, when Sol rang.

'Hey mate, bar west has a special afternoon party thing, you up for it?'

'Nah not really mate sorry, I'm trying to look after myself'

Sol knew about the baby, he was the first Jackson told.

'Plus, if Aaron came home and found me gone, he'd freak'

'Aww, come on it's only for an hour then I'll drive you back, get the bus into Hotten, it starts at 2.'

Jackson didn't fancy being alone and bored so went, forgetting that babies can often come early.

He arrived at bar west to a surprise for him, a baby shower.

Everyone was going goo goo gaga over the bump and he was really enjoying himself dancing and laughing.

At this point, he began to feel faint.

'Are you ok Jackson?' Sol asked

'Yes I'm fine just a stitch'

'Oh ok'

Sol left Jackson to it until he saw Jackson clutch his stomach in agony.

'Come on A&E now' Sol demanded

'No I'm fine-'

'No you're not, better safe than sorry, you don't want hurt her do you?'

'No' Jackson was led to Sol's car and driven to A&E where Doctor Brown greeted them.

'It's just a small pain in my stomach doc' said Jackson

To be on the safe side, Doctor Brown suggested tests so led Jackson to a room.

0_0

'We are doing some tests, nothing to worry about' Doctor Brown reassured Aaron and Hazel, Aaron wasn't so sure.

'As this is a unique pregnancy, we don't know what to expect so we are trying our best to figure it out'

'That's not good enough' Aaron spat.

'Aaron be nice to the doctor they are doing all they can for them both at this moment in time aren't you doc?' Hazel said

'At this moment in time yes, I'm going to check on Jackson, I'll be back shortly'

'Can we see him' Aaron begged.

'No, not yet I'm sorry' Doctor Brown left the room.

'Why aren't they trying harder to help them both' Aaron demanded

'I'm beginning to wonder that myself Aaron' Hazel stated

'I mean there could actually be something wrong'

'Aaron Jackson's 35 weeks gone, it's likely that your little girl is just going to arrive earlier than planned, it's probably just contractions'

Aaron looked Hazel and began to go a ghostly white and feel faint.

'Cheer up sunshine, by the end of today, you will likely be able to hold your little girl'

At this point the doctor arrived back with some news.

'It seems his baby wants to come into this world early so we are going to take Jackson to theatre'

Aaron, as this point returned to normal colour and was very excited at the prospect of becoming a dad.

'Unfortunately due to the size of theatre only one of you can be with him'

Hazel said 'Aaron it should be you, you're that baby's dad I'll see you both later, I'll let the guys know what's going on'

'You can Jackson before we take you both, and for the benefit of both him and your child, Jackson will be under sedation - in other words asleep'

Aaron was quickly led to Jackson

'I'll give you two a minute'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 9 :)

'I'll give you two a minute'

Aaron pushed the door open and went into the room.

Jackson was sitting there very pale and crying.

Aaron rushed over to Jackson and put his arms around comforting him and stopping his tears.

'Aaron I'm so scared'

'You don't need to be Jay I'll be right there for both of you, I promise'

Aaron touched the stomach and Jackson let out a small yelp.

'I'm sorry I didn't realise it was that sore'

Doctor Brown then entered the room again with a nurse.

'Jackson this nurse is going to give you a small injection so you're asleep'

Jackson looked nervous.

'It's ok Jay, take my hand' Aaron soothed

The nurse stabbed the needle into Jackson and as he was drifting Aaron said I love you.

'Come on let's get him to theatre'

Aaron dropped Jackson's hand and followed the bed to theatre.

He was given surgeons like clothes and went in; Jackson was hooked up to some sort of breathing tube.

The doctor gave instructions to Aaron as to where to stand.

The operating team than began the long difficult task of freeing baby Julia.

Aaron watched the knife cut Jackson's stomach and he winced, he was glad Jackson didn't have to see this.

The doctor quickly then located the position of the baby with help of his team members.

Aaron watched as the doctors put their hands inside Jackson and pulled out the baby.

Aaron was amazed; she was finally here, on the 17/10/10.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and no sound was heard.

Aaron listened in horror 'Why isn't she crying' he demanded

'Calm down Mr Livesy give her a minute'

Then suddenly the baby burst into life, the crying could be heard.

Aaron began to cry, he had a perfect little baby.

'Aww Mr Livesy, here would you like to hold her, she's 7 pounds 5 ounces'

Aaron took his daughter of the nurse 'She's so tiny and perfect – just wait until you meet your other daddy'

'We are going to take Mr Walsh through to recovery; he will have to stay in hospital for a few days'

'That's fine'

Aaron followed the bed through to recovery, a sleeping Julia in his arms.

'Jackson will be awake in a few minutes; do you want me to take her to his mother for you?'

Aaron was reluctant to hand her over but felt it was best so he handed her to the nurse and took one of Jackson's hands.

Jackson opened his eyes soon after that to be starring at Aaron, Aaron having the biggest smile of his face

'She's amazing Jay, you did amazing'

Jackson was so happy; it took him a minute to find his voice.

'Where is she Aaron?'

'Your mother has her – she has your big brown eyes'

'Aaron, I love you'

'I love you too, Jay - now you have a daughter to meet'

'Ah good, Mr Walsh, I see your back with us – some nurses will just wheel your bed back to your room' a nurse said interrupting their conversation.

Aaron never let go of Jackson's hand the whole way back to the room.

They arrived back to see Hazel sitting on a chair holding baby Julia.

The minute Jackson saw her in his mother's arms he began to cry 'she's so beautiful'

Hazel looked up as the bed entered.

'Jackson my little darling, has a little darling I'm going to love her so much'

Aaron wiped Jackson's tears away with his sleeve. 'You don't need to cry you know'

Hazel bounced towards Jackson to hug him, for a moment forgetting what was in her arms.

'I'll take her while you two hug' Aaron said taking Julia from Hazel's arms

'I'm so proud of you Jackson' Hazel said hugging her son so tight.

'Mum watch the stitches'

'Oh sorry love' Hazel said removing herself from Jackson

'Now considering you two have had a cuddle, do you mind if I hold my daughter?' Jackson asked.

Aaron moved closer to Jackson and Jackson held out his arms to receive his little girl.

Jackson held her close to his chest 'Aww listen to her breathe Aaron'

'It is pretty amazing' Aaron kissed Jackson as Hazel produced a camera.

'Ok the three of you – smile' Jackson and Aaron had their widest grins while Julia moved a little.

'This baby is going to be loved so much' said Hazel with a large smile.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 10 :)

'This baby is going to be loved so much' said Hazel with a large smile.

0_0

Hazel wasn't kidding. Over the next four days baby Julia has received visits from all of Jackson's mates showering her with gifts, Aaron's mum and sister with their gifts and of course most of Emmerdale.

'The whole village practically came to see us' Aaron joked as they were getting ready to leave the hospital.

'You're telling me, I can't believe your mother offered us parenting advice'

Aaron couldn't believe the stuff his mother had come off with in terms of caring for a child; Jackson saw the look on his face and began to laugh.

'Hazel wasn't much better'

'True – you ready to go?'

'Yes – here Jay give us your bag it must be heavy'

'Thanks babe' Jackson said kissed Aaron.

It only took 30 minutes to arrive back in Emmerdale.

There was shock on both Aaron and Jackson's faces as they pulled up to Dale View and saw a big welcome home Julia banner.

'Oh god they have thrown us a party' Aaron moaned

'Be nice'

Aaron got out of the car and went to retrieve Jackson's bag from the boot while Jackson got Julia's car seat out.

All the dingles seemed to be gathered as well as most of the village.

'Welcome home' Lisa said with a smile

'I never saw Aaron as a father figure' Cain smirked

'Oww, bro I heard that welcome home son' Chas said while throwing her arms around Aaron, Hazel did the same with Jackson before they all headed inside.

Jackson took Julia out of her car seat and placed her in the bassinette by the sofa and then took a seat by Aaron.

'She's amazing Aaron, I'm so proud of you' Paddy beamed

'It was Jackson really' Aaron said Jackson cuddling into Aaron's chest

'I'm proud of you too, Jackson'

'Thanks Paddy' Jackson smiled

'Does anyone fancy a beer?' Zak called

'There was chorus of me's including Jackson who was so happy to finally have a drink.

'Nine months waiting for that,' Jackson joked

The Dingles laughed to, this is when Zak suggested a toast.

'To baby Julia'

'To baby Julia' the family all chorused

After this the talk turned to babies and Aaron took this as his opportunity to escape.

He texted Adam to meet him in the Woolie and ran out the door so he wasn't spotted.

'Welcome home mate' Adam laughed while hugging his best mate 'How's the daughter'

'To be honest I still can't believe I have a daughter – it seems so surreal'

'Yes you don't seem like a father figure' Adam joked which earned him a playful punch from Aaron 'Come on let's get you a pint'

Adam bought Aaron a pint. 'So I take it none of your lot know you're here'

'Nope' Aaron laughed

'Mate I'm so pleased for ya' Adam said

'Thanks'

'Cheers'

'Cheers'

Both mates banged their glasses together.

'However I'm glad that it's you and not me that's got the daughter'

'Oy' Aaron said 'You will be you one day and then we'll see who's laughing'

Aaron and Adam spent 30 minutes laughing in the pub before Jackson makes an appearance

'I wondered where you'd snuck off to' Jackson laughed

'Sorry Jay, I just wanted to catch Adam, I'll come home now'

'He's got you whipped' Adam laughed

'Have not' Jackson argued

'Hang on a minute Jay who has Julia?' Aaron asked his voice full of concern.

'Don't worry mum has her – do you two want another pint?'

'Do you mind if we do?'

'No I'll get them' Jackson went to the bar

'Diane 2 pints and an orange juice please'

'Sure, here have these on me and congratulations'

'Thanks' Jackson took the drinks to the table 'don't worry Aaron, the orange juice is for me, one of us will be up most of the night with Julia'

Jackson sat down with Aaron and Adam.

'Guys I really am pleased for you, really' Adam said

'Thanks mate'

'So how's fatherhood going to be?'

'It will be a breeze' Aaron and Jackson said together and all three laughed.

**Ok fans! that's the baby born, hope you enjoyed it. However, I can continue the story if you want (I have ideas on how she will be raised and Aarson's relationship etc.) just let me know, if not then thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm glad it was liked.**

**Love Risetotheoccasion xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok fans! The story will continue by popular demand. If you would like to see anything happen in this story please let me know and I will try to make it happen for you. I hope you like it! ****Love Risetotheoccasion xo**

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 11 :)

'It will be a breeze' Aaron and Jackson said together and all three laughed.

0_0

It was anything but a breeze as Aaron and Jackson were soon to discover.

It was Julia's first week home and Jackson had been up every night with her. Aaron was too heavy a sleeper and often didn't hear Julia cry.

It was her eighth morning at home and Jackson was sleeping on the sofa. Aaron had woken to find the sight in front of him.

He shook Jackson awake 'Jay are you ok?'

Jackson sat up immediately 'Is Julia ok'

'Yes she's fine why don't you let me do all the hard work and you just go to our bed and sleep'

'No I'm fine honest' Jackson said sleepily

'If you're sure, I'll make you a coffee'

Aaron went to make the coffees only to hear Julia cry and went to the living room to find Jackson had fallen asleep again.

He went over to her 'Ok baby why don't you come to the garage with me and leave your other daddy to rest'

Aaron picked Julia up and placed her in the buggy before going back into the kitchen to put his coffee in a flask and headed with Julia to work.

'Why is Julia here?' Cain asked as Aaron pushed the pram close to the garage

'Jackson's shattered Cain, he's up with her all the night and I thought she could watch daddy work'

'Well if you're sure this is a good idea'

'I am'

'Ok then get to work'

Aaron pushed the pram inside so Julia was out of the cold and got to work

Chas arrived to check on Jackson to see if he's ok when she noticed Julia's buggy in the garage.

Chas approached Aaron 'A garage is no place for her'

'Mum I have to work and Jackson's shattered, he can barely keep his eyes open he deserves a kip'

'Why don't I take her to mine and then you don't have to worry'

'I can look after my own daughter'

'I never said you couldn't'

'Alright it's probably a good idea thanks'

Chas pushed the buggy out 'its fine son see ya later'

0_0

Aaron finished work for lunch at 12 and went home to see if Jackson was still asleep.

Jackson had just woken up when Aaron walked in 'Where's our daughter?' Jackson demanded to know, his panic coming through his tone of voice

'I took her to the garage, you were exhausted'

'The garage is no place for a baby, how could you be so stupid?' Jackson stood up with the anger he was feeling showing on his face.

'Mum has her now, she wasn't happy about were Julia was either so you can sit back down'

'I'm sorry Aaron, I'm just so tired'

'I no Jay' Aaron sat down on the sofa and pulled Jackson towards him.

'Why don't you go upstairs and actually sleep on a proper bed for today and tonight I'll call Cain take the rest of the day and tomorrow off work, then I'll go to mums and get our daughter and I'll stay up with her tonight'

Jackson was surprised at what Aaron was going to do but agreed so he went to bed and Aaron brought Julia home.

0_0

Aaron was prepared to be up all night to prove to Jackson how much he cared.

He put Julia to bed for the first time with a dummy and a song playing in the background; it was you raise me up by westlife expecting her to be screaming in 20 minutes.

Julia didn't scream once, she just whimpered because she was hungry at 4am so Aaron made her a bottle.

Jackson awoke feeling refreshed, expecting Aaron to have killed their daughter out of stress.

Aaron didn't look tired one bit.

'Why aren't you tired?' Jackson asked

'She slept most of the night and only awoke at 4 because she was hungry' Aaron said proudly

'How did you manage that?' Jackson asked curious

'Gave her a dummy and played some music for her'

'No way wish I'd tried that'

'At least we know what we are doing now'

'Yep agreed'

Jackson went to make coffee and Aaron sat on the sofa.

'You're a natural' Jackson said to Aaron when he returned as he sat beside Aaron

'Things can only go up from here' Aaron said as he placed his arm around Jackson as they watched Julia sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 12 :)

'Things can only go up from here' Aaron said as he placed his arm around Jackson as they watched Julia sleep.

0_0

Aaron was right. They had had the most amazing year with their daughter and it was time for her first birthday.

Ever since Aaron's sleeping technique began, Julia cried less and from three months on could sleep through the night.

Jackson returned to work and Hazel and Chas spent a lot of time looking after their granddaughter but every time Jackson called Chas a grandmother she would threaten to sue.

Adam was also very hands on, him and Aaron would often take Julia to the park, Adam had to get experience considering Scarlet was knocked up.

'I told you I'd laugh when you would have a kid' Aaron said laughing as he pushed his daughter on the swing

'Alright no need to rub it in I am Julia's godfather after all'

'That was not my idea, it was Jackson's'

Aaron and Adam would often joke if Adam had a son, he'd be after Julia.

Aaron also realised when Julia was three months that he wanted Jackson to be there the rest of his life.

It was New Year's Eve and there was a party going at the Woolie, Aaron and Jackson had gone with Julia asleep in the pram.

Aaron had gone into town with Hazel earlier to help pick a ring; he chose a plain silver band with the inscription that said for my Jay.

Hazel cried when Aaron chose it because it was so perfect for Jackson.

And at the party, Aaron said can I have your attention please.

'Jackson you and Jules are my whole world, I nearly lost you twice and I shouldn't have been so stupid, I'd be lost without you, I need you a lot more than you need me and I love you so-'

Aaron gets down on one knee 'will you marry me?'

Jackson had tears in his eyes 'Yes, I love you Aaron'

Jackson and Aaron kiss passionately and the pub erupts into cheers.

That was his highlight and Cain signing the garage over to him. That happened in February when Cain was arrested and later cleared of charges.

March to June was steady for Aaron and Jackson; they were planning away at their wedding and just living as a proper little family.

In July, they took Julia on her first holiday to Paris where they saw sights and enjoyed time away from work and just being with each other.

August saw Aaron get a dog. He wanted an Alsatian but because of Jules small size, he decided on a Jack Russell, Aaron loved it to bits.

September saw Julia being Christened and that made everyone so happy including Scarlet who had given birth to a son the week before.

'I'm freaking out babies aren't my thing' Adam said to Aaron

'Don't worry you'll be a great dad' Aaron promised

It was now time to celebrate Julia's first birthday and Hazel and Chas where in charge of the prep.

'The banner has to go higher' Hazel argued

'It's fine where it is' Chas argued back

'Guys will you just be quiet?' Cain asked

'No this is my granddaughters first birthday so I suggest sunshine you get your ass of the couch and help' Hazel said

Most of the Dingles were forced to help so that it would be perfect for little Julia.

Aaron and Jackson where impressed with all the hard work and effort as they both loved their daughter.

Everyone seemed to be all excited for them.

Chas and Hazel had spent half each on a bracelet with the inscription 'Grannies' little angel'

Jackson loved it and Aaron loved it too.

The Dingles had bought her a range of toys and Marlon a chef's hat which she loved

Jackson and Aaron had bought her a ballerina outfit and teddy bear and started a trust fund for her as she was their world.

Zak had decided to make a toast 'To Julia, may you have happy years to come'

Aaron and Jackson could not wait for those happy years to come.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 13 :)

Aaron and Jackson could not wait for those happy years to come.

0_0

The next 2 years had been eventful in everyone's eyes.

Julia had spoken her first word not long after her first birthday. Aaron and Jackson had been watching Elmo with her on the sofa when she said daddy.

Jackson and Aaron could not believe it, and soon after she began to walk and learn more words, her favourites being daddy's a builder.

Jackson laughed at this as did Aaron, she was their whole world and they loved her with all their heart.

She began to act more and more like Aaron every day and loved spending time in the garage, Jackson was so proud of Aaron and how he was coping.

It was another one of Aaron's days off in early march 2012 and him and Adam had taken the kids to the park.

'Who'd have thought it you and me, with kids' Aaron laughed as he pushed her higher on the swing

'Daddy higher' Julia laughed

'You're telling me mate, I can't believe I have a son, he's only just turned one'

Aaron had been named as godparent to Adam's son Harry Adam King at the christening last week and he had been there for Adam when times were hard.

'I can't believe it either; ok baby daddy will push you higher'

All you could hear from Julia was giggles, Aaron wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice Julia trying to climb out of the swing until he heard the thud and saw Julia lying on the ground screaming her head off.

He picked her up 'Omg Adam look at her arm – Jules its ok daddy's here'

'You and I casualty now' Adam demanded

They arrived at casualty 20 mins later and Julia was seen by a doctor

'Mate your dead when Jackson finds out' Adam said while they were waiting on the results of Julia's x-ray.

'Shh, Jules will hear you,'

Julia had stopped screaming but was clearly in a lot of pain and was cuddled into Aaron

'Hello lads I'm doctor smash, it seems your daughter has broken her wrist and it explains the swelling we will just get her in a plaster cast and you can go'

'Oh mate you're so dead' Adam laughed as they arrived back to Emmerdale

'Not one word' Aaron snapped, Julia and Harry where asleep in the back of the car.

Aaron arrived back to Dale View late afternoon to find Jackson at home; Julia was in Aaron's arms with a very visible pink cast.

'Hello, you two did you –'he stopped mid sentence when he noticed the pink cast on Julia's arm 'What happened?'

'Julia fell from a swing she's ok but a bit shaken' Aaron said

'Aww, come here to daddy' Julia refused to let go of Aaron, she cuddled deeper into him

'Jay, I'm so sorry'

'Babe don't worry about it all children fall at some point'

Julia became really clingy to Aaron after that and began crying if he went out of the house and left her with Jackson. Jackson got very upset and so cried on Aaron's shoulder one night

'She doesn't love me' he sobbed into Aaron's chest

'Don't be silly it's just because I was there when she fell and I picked her up and soothed her, she loves you too Jay I promise'

Aaron had been right; when Julia got the cast off she was back to her usual self and no more crying when Aaron left the house.

0_0

Then it was time for Jackson and Aaron to tie the knot. They were traditional so Aaron spent a night with Paddy, Rhona and Adam at Smithy while Jackson stayed with Sol and Julia at Dale View.

They were getting married at 12pm sharp. Aaron arrived at 11.45 and stood at the top of the aisle in a black suit waiting for Jackson, the whole Dingle Clan watching.

The music began snow patrols just say yes and Jackson entered on Hazel's arm holding Julia by the hand. He looked amazing in his white suit, Aaron could not be happier.

The service began and soon it was time to make their vows.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sure you have all heard about Flynn already so I just wanted to say I hope you are all ok and that I will miss Aarson but I think Jackson will fall for his career Joe and maybe it's time for Aaron to move on even though it breaks my heart ****Love Risetotheoccasion xo**

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 14 :)

The service began and soon it was time to make their vows.

Aaron had volunteered to go first.

'Jay, you know I'm not one for speaking my true feelings but here today I have decided to be honest, when you told me about Jules, I wanted to run for the hills and when you let me, it was the worst thing ever I missed you, your dazzling smile, your deep chocolate brown eyes, your laughter, basically all of you. We have been through hell and to be able to stand up here and say that this is what I truly want is a miracle, I love everything about you from your job to your style and the fact that your mine for the rest of my life is incredible I'm one lucky guy and I love you.'

Jackson had tears in his eyes as did Chas and Hazel; they could not believe Aaron and how far he had come.

Aaron moved closer to Jackson and took his hand; it was now Jackson's turn.

'I have no idea how I'm gonna top that, but I'm gonna give it a go, Aaron when we meet the first night you were special, I still know your special now, when I found out about Julia, I was nervous and giving you a way out broke my heart and knowing you may never return was killing me and then you did and I was overjoyed, seeing you at the hospital when I woke up, growing into a proper dad and helping me through hell, you still have your moments of anger but you're not the same lad the first night at bar west your mine, I love you more than I did yesterday and less than I will tomorrow and I will love you forever, I love you'

The whole room was in tears, Jackson locked eyes with Aaron to see them shinning.

The register soon pronounced them married and they kissed each other so passionately and the whole room erupted into cheers.

Aaron and Jackson walked back down the aisle with Julia in Aaron's arms and family congratulating them; they soon made their way to the reception at Home Farm.

It was a big party in the traditional Dingle style with a lot of alcohol.

They all seemed to be having a time of their life except for Aaron who snuck of at the first chance he got, Jackson soon found him though.

'Having second thoughts already?'

'What no, you know me Jay not one for parties, a quiet meal with you and Jules would have done me'

'I know babe but well you only marry once'

'You sure because I was married before' Aaron joked

'Oh ha-ha very funny'

'I thought you'd see it like that' Aaron smirked kissing Jackson passionately and it turned dirty very quickly.

Aaron was enjoying himself when Jackson pulled away 'Save it for later' Jackson smirked and grabbed Aaron by the hand and returned him to the party.

'Oh the wonder returns' Hazel giggled clearly drunk

'My boooy thee maaan' Chas slurred

'Wow they get drunk fast' Aaron whispered to Jackson

'It's a party did you really except them to stay sober?'

'Suppose not' Aaron replied

Aaron and Jackson where then called to the floor to have their first dance.

'Jay, no way' Aaron stated

'I'll make it worth your while' Jackson said with a twinkle in his eye

Jackson could not get Aaron on the floor quick enough.

Jackson had chosen a song he loved – The Rose and it began to play

_Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
some say love it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed_

Aaron began to lead Jackson round the floor

_Some say love it is a hunger_  
_an endless aching need_  
_I say love it is a flower_  
_and you its only seed_

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_  
_that never learns to dance_  
_It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance_  
_It's the one who won't be taken_  
_who cannot seem to give_  
_and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live_

_When the night has been too lonely_  
_and the road has been too long_  
_and you think that love is only_  
_for the lucky and the strong_  
_Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows_  
_lies the seed_  
_that with the sun's love_  
_in the spring_  
_becomes the rose_

When the dance had finished the crowd cheered and the party continued well into the night.

0_0

That year ended on a high with Julia's 5th birthday.

Unknown to the boys the next year was to stick in their minds for the wrong reasons.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok for all of those who don't know about Flynn (Ryan Prescott – yes he is fitter than Jackson), he's Aaron's new boyfriend, due to be on screen in February after Jackson suggests that him and Aaron have an 'open' relationship because Jackson doesn't want Aaron to be tied down (which in my opinion will not last because Jackson will get jealous and Aaron will not be happy hurting the one he loves even though he won't admit it) Love Risetotheoccasion xo**

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 15 :)

Unknown to the boys the next year was to stick in their minds for the wrong reasons.

0_0

It was a Friday and Jackson had been off work complaining of illness for a week. He and Aaron had been arguing a lot more than usual over the smallest things, the honeymoon period was clearly over.

'Why didn't you do that' Jackson snapped one day as Aaron who had forgotten to sort out the school bill for Julia.

'Jay are you ok?'

'I'd be ok if you'd do as I ask for once in your life'

Well this Friday was different; Aaron had closed the garage early and had come home with a pregnancy test.

'Jay I think you might be pregnant again' he stated

Jackson looked to be in complete shock

'I can't bloody be!' he screamed at Aaron

This frightened their daughter; she didn't know why her dad's where fighting. Julia came downstairs.

'Is it because of me you are fighting? 'She asked Aaron and Jackson.

Aaron bounced over to her 'Of course not baby, daddy Jackson just isn't feeling very well'

Jackson gave Aaron a death glare and happy with the answer she was given Julia went back upstairs.

'At least take the test, because all the signs are there'

'I'm not taking it' Jackson yelled and this soon became a full scale argument over why he should or shouldn't.

Julia didn't like hearing her dad's row and so snuck out of the house and into the cold winter evening.

The row finished a good 20 minutes later, Jackson having finally agreed to take the test because if Julia happened once, why can't it happen twice. It was positive.

'Oh no' he moaned into Aaron's shoulder 'Nine more months of hell to look forward to' he croaked

'Don't worry, I'll be there for you this time, we'd best tell Jules'

Aaron went upstairs to find his daughter 'Jules, Daddy Jackson and I want a word'

He went into her room to find her backpack and shoes gone.

'Jackson' he screamed running down the stairs

'What's wrong?'

Jackson knew from the look on Aaron's face

'Please no' Jackson broke down.

Aaron ran and hugged him and called the police and all the family

Hazel held onto her son tightly while Aaron spoke to the police

'We thought she was in her room' Aaron said giving a statement to the police.

'Thank you sir, we will be in touch' the police left to carry out an investigation, Aaron turned his attention back to Jackson who was a wreck on the sofa having told Hazel he was pregnant again.

Aaron sat beside Jackson on the sofa and rubbed his back softly 'She will turn up' Aaron promised

'You can't know that' Jackson screamed punching Aaron but Aaron didn't even flinch as he expected this.

'I can't sit here I'm going looking for her' Chas stated standing up and all the Dingles agreeing with her.

'Aaron, you and Jackson stay here just in case' Cain barked and Aaron and Jackson obeyed.

0_0

It was eleven months later and still no Julia. There were many posters and countless TV appearances but still their little girl was nowhere to be seen.

Jackson had had another little girl this time named Hope, in the hope that this baby would bring back Julia, Jackson also made sure that it was no longer possible for him to have any more children.

Aaron and Jackson were still together even though most of the village expected them to split up each blaming the other for Julia's disappearance, but there's nothing like a tragedy to bring a family together.

Aaron refused to give up, saying that Jules would return to them safe and well, Jackson had given up and focused most of his attention on baby Hope Jane Elizabeth Walsh.

That is why Aaron was shocked to receive a phone call saying they had found baby Julia in a block of flats in Scotland and the woman had been charged with child abduction.

Jackson refused to believe it was Julia so Aaron went alone and it was his little girl, you could tell from the way she ran up to him and squealed daddy and asked where Jackson was.

The village was overjoyed at Julia's safe return, Jackson was so happy to have his little family back together and Julia was even happier to see him.

'I'm so sorry I doubted you babe' Jackson said

'Jay, she's tough like me she was always gonna return,' with that Jackson laughed.

'Over the next few years, there will be no more disasters' Aaron said

'There won't be' Jackson agreed.

Of course a disaster is never far away from Aaron and Jackson.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Why Has This Happened - Chapter 16 :)

Of course a disaster is never far away from Aaron and Jackson.

0_0

The boys were right the next few years had been pretty uneventful, Julia had just got into some rows in school with guys that made fun of her dad's and had several boyfriends that where not to Aaron's liking, Hope was the same.

Today was special however as it was Julia's 18th

'Happy birthday darling' Aaron said handing her a picture of what looked like a car and a set of keys

'NO WAY!' Jules screamed 'I love it', she kissed her dad's cheek

'And what about me' Jackson said handing her the latest mobile phone.

'Thanks dad' she said kissing his cheek.

Hope then entered the room 'could you keep it down I'm trying to sleep'

'It's almost lunch time' Aaron stated

'She's almost a teenager babe; they don't rise normally until lunch time'

'Fair point Jay'

'Awwk come here sis and give us a big hug' Jules said plopping a sloppy kiss on her sister's cheek

Julia and Hope were very close to each other as they has no female influence and if anyone said anything about Hope Julia didn't like, she'd deck them kind of like Aaron. Hope was more like Jackson, lover not a fighter.

Hope produced a card and a lovely bracelet for her sister which Julia loved.

'Any plans for tonight then?' Aaron asked

'Yes, I'm heading into town with Auntie Amy then I'm going to see Harry'

Julia had finally got together with Adam's son Harry.

'Oh lovely' Jackson said 'just be home at a reasonable hour tomorrow'.

Jackson didn't mind that Julia slept over at her boyfriends but if it had been up to Aaron, he'd have shot Harry when Jules first took a liking to him.

0_0

It was soon the evening and Julia was heading out with Amy and they planned to go to bar west because it played their kind of music.

Jackson was going out with Hope to have some quality father daughter time so Aaron headed to bar west to keep an eye on the other baby of the family and caught Julia and Amy chatting up two gay blokes, he wanted to join them.

'Catch a goat you've pulled' he heard his daughter giggle out.

He wasn't going to drink that night because he wanted to see Jackson later.

They were three hours in and Aaron texted Jackson, _keeping an eye on Jules, she's only just turned 18 and already has had three beers and 4 vodka's, she's so my daughter love you x_

Jackson texted back, _Hope beat me at bowling heading home now, can't wait to see what state your daughter is in, you're the one that will be up with her allowing her to drink that much see ya l8er love you x_.

Soon after than Julia began to be sick so he decided it was best to take his daughter and sister home before any more damage was done so he put them both in the car.

'We had a good laugh' Amy giggled

Julia looked a pale shade of white and bowed her head.

'Not feeling too good?' Aaron laughed

Julia gave him a look

'Let's get a party started' Amy suggested as she leaned over Aaron causing him to lose control of the car

He couldn't gain back control as the car headed down a hill and began to roll on the roof and landing with a sudden thud on the ground.

'Is everyone ok?' Aaron called out, he received two faint replies.

'Dad' Julia screamed and as Aaron saw the two lights heading towards him; he knew he was in for it.

**Ok guys I have decided to stop it here because I think this is a good place to end the story however if enough people like my story then I will change my mind and continue. Thanks for all those who already like my story.**

**Love Risetotheoccasion xo**


End file.
